


Climbing Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Based on a prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr that I can not seem to find.)"What if I fall?" Russell rolled his eyes at him "I promise you, you will not fall! Now, come on Kev" Kevin looks hesitantly at Russell, the tree then the ground and shakes his head,





	

"Come on, Kev" for the past 15 minutes Russell had been trying to get Kevin to climb on the tree with him. 

"What if I fall?" Russell rolled his eyes at him "I promise you, you will not fall! Now, come on Kev" Kevin looks hesitantly at Russell, the tree then the ground and shakes his head,

"come on! You're almost taller than the tree" Kevin sighs "exactly! I could break the tree" Russell rolls his eyes again "Kevin" Kevin looks up at Russell. 

"I swear to you, cross my heart and hope to die that I will not let you fall of this tree" Russell smiles brightly at him in hopes to get Kevin to climb "you can't promise that. What if I slip or trip or something? You can't promise me I won't fall" 

"Yes. I can. I will not let you fall, come up here with me. Don't you trust me?"

He's got him there. Kevin groans but still starts making his way up the tree. Until he's up with his feet almost touching the ground and next to Russell he smiles.

"Its not that tall" Russell laughs "no, its not. Are you afraid?" He whispers, like its some sort of secret. Kevin turns to look at him "only if I look up. I have to remind myself that the ground is close and if I fall it won't be that bad" Kevin smiles "I promised I wouldn't let you fall" Russell leans in closer until he meets Kevin halfway, "I believe you, Russ" Kevin leans in completely to kiss Russell. 

Its soft and slow and makes Kevin smile into it which in return makes Russell smile too. Russell pecks Kevin's lips before he pulls away. 

They stay on the tree until they see the sunset, Kevin has his head rested on Russell's shoulder. "Thanks for making me come up here," Kevin looks up at Russell who adverts his eyes from the sky too look at Kevin "I love you, Russ" Russell smiles before he brings Kevin's lips to his for a kiss. 

"I believe you. I love you too, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy and fun drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
